


Lab Reports

by magequisition



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Tumblr Prompt, lab partners au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really wishes she could have picked her own lab partner. Jack's cute, but he's a baseball player, not a scientist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Reports

                “So when are you free to get together and work on this lab report?” Sam asked. Jack jumped. Apparently he hadn’t actually been _listening_ while staring at her.

                “Sorry, what?” he asked.

                “Our lab report. The one due next week. We’ve finally got all the data for it,” _that’s generous,_ she thought, _seeing as how I did all the work,_ “and we need to do our report. When are you free?”

                “Right. Lab report. Uh, I dunno.”

                Sam rolled her eyes. “Tomorrow? After school?” _Please just let me get this over with,_ she thought, desperately wishing that they’d been allowed to choose their own lab partners. Jack O’Neill may have been star of the baseball team, and he certainly didn’t hurt to look at, but she was content to just look. The guy’s stubbornness and apparent total lack of work ethic drove her up the wall. She’d do the entire report on her own if she had to, but she really wanted to avoid that if she could.

                “Yeah, sure, tomorrow,” Jack said as the bell rang. “I’ll meet you by the parking lot.”

                “Fine,” Sam said, shoving her books into her backpack and leaving the classroom.

*****

                Sam headed for the parking lot after her last class the next day and found Jack leaning casually against the hood of his car. She raised an eyebrow.

                “Didn’t you have class? How’d you get here so fast?”

                Jack shrugged. “Spare period.”

                “Right,” Sam said. “So where do you want to work? We could go to my place,” she suggested slowly. She didn’t know how she felt about him seeing her room – it was clean enough (she thought) but it was covered with science awards dating back to the third grade. She couldn’t tell how he’d react to that and was pretty sure she wasn’t in the mood to be teased to the end of time today.

                “Sure, that works. My place is a mess and the library’s too damn quiet,” Jack agreed. “Want to take my car?”

                Sam shrugged. “It’s that or the bus.”

                “Get in,” Jack said. “It’s unlocked.”

                Sam walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door, tossing her backpack to the floor and sliding in, shutting the door behind her.

                “So how come you don’t drive?” Jack asked as he did the same on the driver’s side.

                “No point. The bus works. I’m saving to get my motorcycle license anyway. Plus, you know, college.”

                Jack groaned. “That’s still _two years_ away,” he said.

                Sam shot him a look. “Are you serious? Do you know how expensive college is?”

                “I’m kinda banking on scholarships, really. Literally, I guess,” Jack said.

                “Right. Good luck with that,” Sam said. “There’s only so many scholarships to go around.”

                “I’ll take my chances. So, where are we going?”

                “Oh. Yeah. Go right out of the parking lot, left on Oak, left on Pine, right on Fifteenth Ave and it’s about ten minutes up the street on the right.”

                Jack considered her directions for a minute. “Yeah, alright, got it,” he said.

                The trip was shorter than usual. Sam assumed the lack of bus stops helped with that.

                “That’s the one,” she said, pointing at her house when they were a few away. “The blue one.”

                “Got it,” Jack said. He pulled over to the curb and parked. They grabbed their bags and climbed out of the car. Sam dug her keys out of the front pocket of her bag and unlocked the door.

                “Look,” she said, turning. She was surprised to find Jack looking directly at her already. “The only really good study place in here is my room. So just…keep your comments to yourself, okay?”

                Jack raised his hands defensively. “Silent. Scout’s honour.”

                “You were never a boy scout,” Sam said.

                “Was too!” Jack protested. Raising three fingers, he added, “On my honor I will do my best to do my duty to God and my country and to obey the Scout Law; to help other people at all times; to keep myself physically strong, mentally awake, and morally straight.”

                “The Scout Oath, huh?” Sam said. “Well I guess you’ve proven me wrong.” She led him upstairs and into her room, “desk is there. Hang on a sec, I’m going to grab another chair. Touch. Nothing.”  She walked down to the kitchen, cursing herself for not thinking to grab a chair on the way up. _If he wasn’t so damn distracting,_ she thought. _Damn it, Carter, pull yourself together. Pretty means nothing._ She grabbed a couple of bottles of water from the fridge as she passed it and carried her chair upstairs. When she got back to her room, she found Jack standing in front of her bookshelf, looking at the awards displayed there.

                “What are you doing?” she said, dropping the chair as panic flowed through her.

                “Just looking,” Jack said. “You’ve got a lot of awards. It’s, well, kinda cool.”

                Sam sagged in relief. “Thanks. Let’s just get this over with. Here, I brought you some water,” she said, tossing one of the bottles to him.

                “Thanks,” Jack said, catching it easily with one hand and coming to join her at the desk. Sam dug into her backpack and pulled out her binder, rifling through it for her notes. She heard just a tiny bit of noise from beside her and then a muffled thump on the desk. Sam looked up and saw a neatly stapled stack of paper in front of her.

                _Blood Typing and Genetics: Sam Carter and Jack O’Neill._

                Sam looked at Jack with one eyebrow raised. “What’s this?”

                “Our lab report?” Jack said, unusual uncertainty entering his voice. Sam picked it up and flipped through it quickly.

                “This is…actually really good?” Sam said. She looked at him. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me you were smart?”

                Jack shrugged. “I like to keep it quiet. Gotta keep the ladies off of me somehow. Besides, it makes it so much better when a cute girl actually finds out I’m not just a pretty face and an awesome ball player.”

                Sam rolled her eyes. “Ah, yes, that’s more of what I was expecting,” she said. When her eyes met his, her breath caught and she turned back to the report. “I’m just gonna, um, make a new title page. Should use my full name probably. More formal.” She opened her laptop and pulled up her word processor.

                Jack laughed. “Yeah, Sam. Okay.”

                Sam froze briefly when she heard her name. She couldn’t remember him ever using it before. She typed up the new title page quickly and sent it to her printer. When she stood up and moved to the other side of the desk to pick it up, she took a deep breath. Biology was about to get a lot more complicated.


End file.
